blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wulfric Amadeus
Wulfric Amadeus is a human noble from the Clover Kingdom who joined the magic knights at the age of 15. His large magical reserves and natural talent for wind magic made Wulfric an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with. He has been a member of the Azure Deer order for over 20 years and was madly involved in magical artifact research. After some time he eventually became head of the Magical Artifact Research Department. He is also known as The Keeper of The Skies due to his absurd prowess with wind magic. Though he is not actually Vice-Captain he does most of the duties such as attending the Magic Knights exams with Wynter Hivernal. Appearance File:WulfricYoung.png|Wulfric as a child. File:WulfricYoung.jpg|Wulfric as a teenager Personality History Battle Prowess Magic Wind Magic: Wulfric is an absolute master of wind magic, from a young age he could already control the air around him and even fly on wind currents. As he climbed up through the ranks it only grew stronger and stronger, becoming more pronounced and focused. His wind is wild ferocious but also civilized and calm. It is a balance between two extremes, both of which he commands. As a now 29 year old magic knight with years of missions and training under his belt, few can ignore his godlike prowess with wind magic. Within his order he is known as The Keeper of The Skies and for good reason, his presence in the sky is almighty. Wulfric is capable of creating large storms with ease, be they tornados, hurricanes, or even thunderstorms. In contrast Wulfric can also stop air movement entirely. He is able to manipulate the air with his magic to such a degree that he can stop a hurricane in an instant, reducing it to stagnant air. The extremely fast winds Wulfric can create will slice through mountains, leaving destruction in their wake. Wulfric is also capable of creating storm winds from nothing, being able to will winds that could flatten a town into existence in the blink of an eye. He can also manipulate the air temperature, with his magic, to freeze or burn entire areas or specific objects. He has also shown his manipulation of the air via magic allows him to create massive constructs out of the air itself. He can also manipulate air pressure, increasing it to crush objects and decreasing it to cause them to be unable to breathe. By compressing air using magic, Wulfric is also capable of creating plasma. With his magic Wulfric found that he could use his magic to decrease wind resistance around him to gain a speed boost. Coincidentally he could also slow down fast opponents by increasing the wind resistance around them. He could also increase his hearing and senses by using the air around him. He can use this to sense movement, amplify sound waves and even map areas. Wulfric has also learned that he is capable of oxidizing objects using his magic, causing them to rust or rot as they are exposed to heavy levels of oxygen. Wulfric also has extreme control over his magic being, capable of using his wind to apply pressure to an entire body in such a specific and direct way that he can control them like a marionette. Wulfric can even utilize the wind to pinpoint and jab certain places on the body that could knock out or weaken someone. *'Knitted Storm:' With this spell, Wulfric creates a blast of wind that pushes and blasts opponents away. However on the inside blades of razor wind dance around, cutting through opponents. **'Quilted Storm:' A more advanced version of Wulfric's Knitted Storm, this spell creates a massive tunnel of wind that minces anything inside it to mush. *'Windspeed:' This spell allows Wulfric to enhance himself or others with wind to increase their speed. This also allows him to fly. **'Godspeed:' This spell is a enhancement of Windspeed. Wulfric not only enhances himself with wind but also eliminates any air resistance in his path, allowing him to reach speeds that should be impossible. *'Great Gust:' With this spell, Wulfric creates massive gusts from anywhere that can be used for many purposes, such as fending off attacks or blasting away the opposition. **'Storm Wind:' This spell is an enhanced version of his Great Gust spell, allowing him to create extremely fast and powerful storm winds in an instant. These winds are capable of leveling entire cities when truly unhinged. *'Dancing Sand:' This spell allows Wulfric to manipulate the sediment or sand on the ground, via the wind, and utilize it to attack. This magic is often mistaken for earth or sand magic. **'Divine Sandstorm:' This spell is an advanced version of Dancing Sand. This spell allows Wulfric to create a massive sandstorm from the sediment around him. This spell is extremely useful for battering and binding foes as Wulfric himself can still sense them, even in the sandstorm. This spell is much more effective in deserts. *'Storm King:' **'Unwavering Storm King:' **'Raging Storm King:' *'Null Air:' *'Null World:' *'Full World Crush:' *'Floating Marionette:' *'Arctic Gale:' *'Desert Storm:' *'Singing Dragon:' *'Wrath of Ziz:' *'Song of the Fūjin:' *'Thrall of Heaven:' Creation Magic: *'Swirling Dragon of the Skies:' *'Great Fūjin:' *'Lord of the Sky, Ziz:' Reinforcement Magic: *'Mana Skin:' Wulfric is capable of using the mana skin spell to protect himself at a very advanced level. *'Cloud Skin:' **'Ozone Skin:' *'Slipstream Armor:' Abilities Unholy Magic Power: As a high class nobel, Wulfric possesses an extremely massive reserve of magical power : Wulfric is capable controlling the mana in the area around him to create spells from anywhere as well as enhance his overall abilities massively. Mana Sensory: Wulfric is extremely skilled at sensing the mana around him and has a great affinity for it as he possesses wind magic. Equipment *'Grimoire:' Trivia Category:Azure Deer members Category:Males